The Fight of A Father
by jaymartinez
Summary: Takes place after 'Forgiving' of Angel and before 'Hell's Bells' of BTVS. AU after...Angel has changed due to the events that took his son away. Now he's determined to get his son back by any means possible. Rating will change to M, but for now is T.
1. Prolouge

_**AN: Ha, I'm back with a new story! This was flying around my mind till it formed up! So enjoy! I'll be back with another update to my other story "Greatest Twist" check it out!**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

The world is full of ups and downs. Full of light and darkness. Good and evil. Yin and Yang. Man has only the tip, the taste of that seemingly perfect balance.

One person defies all that. He's seen the purist of evil and greatness of the light. Hell he personally has been the cause of a lot of evil and a lot of good. For 150 years, he's been called all sorts of names that evil can associate with. From Jack the Ripper to the Devil himself, he's been there and done it all. He was unique upon his kind. Most of his kind did evil, but still had a sense of humanity and survival instincts. He didn't. He was a master at defying everything. He brought fear to hearts of many. His name? Well that's easy. Any watcher diaries talk about the most infamous vampire that has ever walked the world. Coming from one of the most purest Vampire Bloodlines in the world, he took great pride in that fact, till 1896. Everything changed then. The vampire known as Angelus disappeared in 1897, never to be seen again till 1996.

For 100 years, he became one with the shadows. Just survived while being plagued with guilt over his past actions. Once again he became a unique vampire. This time, he had a soul. A soul born out of punishment, but a soul that was pure, just tainted with the darkness that Angel hid inside his heart. He tried to be one with the humans. Just to survive, but his futile attempts were just that. Futile. He was forever meant to be alone in his eyes. For 100 years, he questioned his existence.

Then higher powers that he never knew existed called upon him to join the good side. Of course he was very skeptical about it. He, Angel the Scourge of Europe, was asked to fight with the good guys. The demon who found him, Whistler, just asked him to think about after a trip to another part of the new country he was in. So Angel went along.

He went to Los Angeles. The city of Angels. Or so he's heard. They arrived there at night in an old beat up car. _So much for magical traveling powers._ Angel thought ironically. He was brought out of his thoughts when Whistler explained to him to be ready in the afternoon so he should rest up.

From when arriving in LA, Angel felt a tug deep inside his soul. It was remote though, so he didn't pay attention to it. Though sometimes the tug made itself known when passing by certain areas. He fell into a restless sleep, still plagued with the thoughts of his past victims.

The afternoon came fast for Angel. He wasn't all tired but anxious to figure out why he was brought here. Whistler just passed him the keys and gave him directions to a school and to look for someone that stood out to him. That called him deep inside of him. Angel just looked nonchalant. He took the keys and took off in the beat up car, headed towards the high school known as Hemery High.

Angel arrived when the school was let out. He park the beat up car close to the curb and carefully rolled the windows down. He looked out at the droves of the students walking out and kept on looking till he found someone popped out at him. She was astonishing. From the tight, lithe body to her sun kissed hair, Angel never seen anything looked more pure in all his life. Suddenly his soul was tugged towards he direction, he knew he found who he was looking for. His eyes followed her, looking at her till she sat down at some stairs waiting for someone. He looked one as an older man came up to her and spoke to her. She seemed bewildered by his explanations, and Angel felt something seemingly like dread creep slowly inside his soul.

He followed her to her house and waited till nightfall. She came out and he followed in the shadows to protect her. She met the older man at a cemetery and Angel stood by a mausoleum looking around. He stood stoic when the young girl was left by herself facing off against a vampire. She was nearly killed, till she flipped the vampire on its back and staked it twice. He then knew was that dread was. She was the next vampire slayer.

"See your power Buffy." The older man told her. The young slayer looked stunned at the way her life has now turned.

Angel turned and went looking for Whistler. He easily found him in the sewers near the school. Angel looked at the balance demon and said that he wanted to help the new slayer. But he knew that now he had a purpose. Instead of being in the shadows, he was going to help in the fight for good.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel thought back to all those years ago, when everything was still unknown. If he knew what was going to happen, he still would do it. Sure it's been 2 ½ years ago since that heartbreaking night when he walked into the fog to leave her for better things. Had he known what would happen when he left, he would've never left. He would've stuck it out somehow. But hey, shit happens right?

Shit does happen. He feel into a pit of despair and loneliness that reached its climax when he slept with his sire Darla, who was brought back from the dead by Wolfram & Hart. Then his worst fears came true in the death of Buffy. Angel thought this couldn't be any worse. He was brought back from the brink again when he found out about Buffy's resurrection. They still couldn't be together, mostly because of Angel's soul curse that was beginning to really annoy him. So they parted ways again. Still, life and fate once again struck and Darla returned again but this time hugely pregnant!

Mystical or not, he was going to be a father! That's all Angel knew. So he took care of Darla. It wasn't love between them, it was mutual affection and compassion that drove both vampires to take care of each other. Sadly, Darla had to sacrifice herself to bear the child. So Connor was born on Darla's sacrifice and Angel was bestowed a son. He was highly protective when he found out about that demons were trying to get his child. He did his best to protect his child but fate is a cruel bitch when it wants to be. Angel was betrayed by his closest friend Wesley and his child, Connor, was kidnapped into a hell dimension. Angel was utterly destroyed. His spirit was broken. He was now just a father who lost his only child. But from the pain of loss and betrayal, Angel felt new feelings brew inside of him. The fire of anger and revenge lit inside his soul and he changed. This time it wasn't loneliness, depression, and despair that he fell into. Angel was now channeling his true nature. He was starting to embrace the monster within him now. He went on the rampage in Wolfram & Hart to find a way to get his son back. He used black arts to break in, used his intimidating figure to scare people, and lastly used his torture techniques on lawyers Angel felt that knew information about the hell dimension his son was taken to.

He traveled throughout all of the city of LA and didn't find nothing. During the process, he found out about Buffy and Spike sleeping together, and that just added fuel to an already raging inferno inside of Angel. He didn't want to hear or know about it, but again fate decided to be a bitch and Angel found out that some old contacts in Sunnydale may know how to get his son back.

Angel then packed some weapons, torture devices, and some clothes because he felt that he was going to be there for some time. The AI team grew worried about him but Angel said he was just fine and left towards Sunnydale.

Cordelia decided to let Buffy know about Angel's improtu visit.

"No Buffy listen, Angel is on his way there but trust me when I say this, you do NOT want to get him riled up. He is was different." Cordy explained to the Slayer. She listened to the slayer's response "No he's not Angelus, but he sure is acting like him. Just keep an eye on him and don't bring any and I mean ANY bad news to him. He would snap." Cordy finished explaining

She looked at the remaining group and said in a soft voice "It's up to her to change him."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel arrived in Sunnydale in record time, going towards a place no one would know he still owned, his old basement apartment located under the Bronze. He went inside and cleaned up a bit. All he really had to do was take off plastic tarps he set up before his departure from Sunnydale. Angel did all this while thinking about what to do if he saw Buffy or Spike. He knew he was toiling the line that was the light of his own soul and the darkness he's been feeling growing inside of him. Right now, all Angel knew was one thing……getting his son back.

He decided to check on some contacts around Sunnydale and checked his watch to make sure he wasn't going during Buffy's regular patrol hours. _Ah fuck it. I'll just act evil. _Angel thought to himself. He then went to his bags and got out a pair of leather pants he decided to bring. He changed his grey shirt to a blood red silk shirt and donned his longest duster he had. Angel knew he was channeling Angelus now and felt a rush inside of him. He felt his confidence rise and everything about him screamed dark and dangerous.

He moved throughout the town, getting stares from women all over. Angel allowed his 'Angelus' smirk to grace his face and women were drooling at the smile.

He checked at Willy's surprising the sleazy bartender with his presence. Willy was downright frozen with fright and the long absent dark vampire and gave over everything he's heard about demons dealing with Quor'Toth and Wolfram & Hart. Angel then stalked away looking more like his demon self. He was lost in thought when he realized that he was in one of the 12 cemeteries in Sunnydale. Angel cursed himself for going off track and looked around, sniffed the air, and stood still knowing he was caught by his arrogant childe. He smelled Buffy on him and Angel started to channel the old Angelus, but mixed in with a little of himself.

He had his back to the blonde vampire, ignoring everything Spike was saying, even when Spike said that he was "shagging the slayer." Angel just dug into his pocket and got a cigarette out, lit it up and took a huge drag. He turned to face Spike and flashed his 'Angelus' smirk.

"Are you done with Willy? Or are you gonna stand there all night, yapping about how you 'got to shag the slayer' the uh, love of my life right?" Angel said in a voice that reminded Spike of the old Angelus of the past.

"Oh so you went and all got happy and lost that pesky soul of yours? 'Cuz from here seems like ya did. I know Angel would've tried to kick my ass right now." Spike replied back, still a little wary at the new appearance of his sire.

"Spiky, what makes you think I lost my soul? Or if I'm back as my old better self? Or what makes you think I'm just here for my own purpose. I could either care or not care about what you and Buffy do." Angel replied back while taking another drag.

Off in the shadows, Buffy heard Spike's voice and sneaked up to listen and she caught sight of Angel, looking even more dark, dangerous, and way too good! She remembered when Angel was evil and how good he looked then, but this time it was different. He seemed different, acting like the true saying about him "The Demon with the face of an Angel."

Angel caught Buffy's scent and allowed a ghost of a smile on his face, tuned out Spike again and turned to face the slayer.

"Hello Lover."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. I don't care, or do I?

_**AN: Yes it's short, but right now I'm hard at work with my other fic, "Greatest Twist." I'm working on re-writing the musical episode my way, so watch out for it. I'm still going to keep working on this one though. Writing Dark Style Angel is awesome! Here we go:**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was beyond shocked at the eerie sound of Angel's voice. It instantly brought her back to those months when Angelus ran loose and terrorized her town. She stood frozen on the spot as Angel slowly turned and she relaxed a bit, only to tense up when she caught the look of Spike's face.

It was mixed with confusion, smugness, and a bit of fear. She knows that Spike told Angel about their relationship that ended a week ago with some emotional motivation from her ex Riley. Riley, though, caught them a few minutes after her and Spike had one last go and she caught a different look inside of Riley's eyes. She saw the judgment he silently did and then her mind's eye saw the look Angel would give her if he caught them like that.

But now, it seemed like not even that would've hurt this Angel standing before her. This Angel seemed colder, more calculated, and seemed like something was hiding inside that exterior. She could see it in his eyes, something was trying it's best to crawl out and make itself known. A faint flicker though, gave her a huge idea of what was waiting to be let out. It was a sadness of the likes she has never seen before, an anger that made her fury seemed like a tantrum thrown by a six year old, and last, and most frightening, she saw a bloodlust that she never saw in the eyes of even Angelus! Something life altering happened to Angel.

But what she didn't know was that she was looking into the eyes of a broken man looking for his baby boy. She didn't know that this father was done playing by the rules and taking matters into his own hands.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk like a fan girl? Or your gonna shut idiot 2's mouth over here," Angel said as he indicated to Spike.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed offended.

"Oh shut up." Angel fired back.

Buffy shook off her stupor and turned the most hardened glaze to Spike to tell him to leave. Angel though had other plans…

"Oh no, don't tell him to leave yet. I wanna know something," he started. "I want to know how long."

Both Spike and Buffy knew what he meant.

"A few months." Buffy replied softly with a shame filled gaze aimed at the floor.

"Oh," Angel replied. "Well hey, at least you both had fun and got laid. Wow, so much for saving the world, helping those in need, sacrificing everything you ever loved in the name of duty, right? Anyone can do all that as long as you both get laid right? Really I applaud the both of ye." Angel started clapping at the end and knew he was letting his long forgotten Irish brogue come out. "Oh wait and I can't forget about the invisible sex thing? Very new, never tried it meself I suppose." Angel chuckled darkly at the end of the sentence, while both Buffy and Spike put their heads down. The Angel that they remembered never talked like this, never acted like this. So the question running through their minds were, what made him act like this?

"To pull ye both, out of thoughts of rolling around, what's been the other news here?" Angel asked still in his faint Irish lilt, "Rumor has ye both have been trying to catch a few nerds," Angel bit back a laugh before he proceeded, "Sorry. Where was I? Oh yes, you lot have been trying to find this virgin death squad with no luck? Man slayer, your losing your touch."

Buffy popped her head up at that and tried to scowl out Angel, only to scowl at his back. So she resorted to the old tactic that she used on Angel a couple of years ago, she tried to hurt him with her words. "No I wasn't losing my touch. I would rather get fucked, than looked for the nerds." Spike looked at Buffy surprised and saw in her eyes that she was trying to hurt the poof and smirked in response.

Angel just started to laugh heartily, a laugh never heard before by both of them. "Oh wow, now that's funny, give me a minute to com, comp…" He cut himself off as he started to laugh again.

Spike walked over to Buffy and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Poof has finally lost his gob!" Buffy just stood stunned as her words seemed to roll off of Angel unaffecting him, and hurting her even more.

Angel took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, "Okay, wow I haven't laughed like that since I was human. Okay now, seriously that's the best you can do?" Angel asked suddenly. Then before both Buffy's and Spike's eyes, the Angel's entire demeanor changed when his eyes turned into the most chilling things they had both ever seen. "In LA, I heard what was happening over. And frankly….I don't give a shit. I could hardly care what the fuck the both you do. You Buff, remember what we talked about when you came back. I would always be here for you, all you needed was to call. But no, you went and fucked my childe repeatedly when you couldn't have the real thing, isn't that right?"

Buffy flinched at the harsh words of Angel. All her verbal ammo was sucked out of her at the sound of his voice. She remembered their words they told each other, and knew that if she needed strength he would be there. But she ignored it, thinking she could make it on her own, only to fall from a grace Angel held her high at.

Spike was prepared to defend himself though, "She just wanted a REAL vampire! Someone that could give it to her hard." Spike gave Angel a shit eating grin, only to have it fall when Angel gave them both an Angelus-style smile. The one that haunted both dreams of theirs at night.

"Willy, Willy, Willy. Wow, seriously? You try with that? With me? The one who practically came up with the Kama-Sutra? Your not the real thing, your practice. Now put some tap over your mouth or something. In fact why don't you both stay a little bit more quiet while I go "talk" to a "client" of mine."

Both of them were confused at the sound of that, then followed Angel with their eyes and he pulled out a demon, tied up and gagged, from behind a tree. Angel then proceeded to push the demon to the trunk and with lighting fast speed, he buried to knifes into the shoulder of the dark green demon. They both flinched at the startled sound coming from the demon.

"Let me introduce you three. Buffy, Willy, this is," he turned to the demon, "What's you name again? Ah never mind, I call him Bob. Bob meet Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Willy the Vampire." The demon's eyes widened at the shocked looked at both people standing behind Angel. "Now, one last time, Where can I find Sahjhan or the secret office that Wolfram & Hart has?"

Buffy stood still taking in the sight of this Angel. Something was way off, with him, but didn't that train of thought as Angel ripped off the gag from the demon and the demon was replying saying he didn't know. What she wanted to know was, who was Sahjhan and Wolfram & Hart? Spike stood marveling at the sight of his sire torturing once again.

After a few minutes of screaming, punching, stabbing, and getting information, Angel snapped the demons neck and left him there on the tree. He got a rough location of where this secret office was located and knew he was in the right town. It was a step closer in finding a way to get his baby boy. It hurt him more that he showed when Buffy said she'd rather have sex with a soulless demon, than try to make the world a better place. But really, he just didn't have it much in him to care anymore. Everything of rewards and freedom was getting harder to reach. So he was trying to reach the one he could, the one to his son.

Angel then gave a fleeting glance to the corpse and the stupefied looks on both Buffy and Spike's face and smirked again. "Wow, you both look like idiots standing there with a duh look on your faces. Don't act so surprised, I'm a vampire. I'm suppose to do those things. It's tradition." With that he walked back into the shadows. Seeming like he melted into them, rather than walked into them.

Buffy then looked at the sight of the dead demon and back to Spike's shocked face and said one thing, "We have to tell the other." Spike just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel felt okay walking back. Sure he just confronted the former lovers and came out looking like he wasn't hurt. He was hurting though. Hurting that he didn't leave a much stronger impression in their mind's eyes. He learned to accept the fact that both were having sex, key word WERE, but it still hurt a bit. All he knew was that he didn't want to see it at all, and if he did, he would snap.

He was infinitely close to letting both the darkness of his soul and the darkness residing in Angelus to the surface. A good spark would set of the powder keg inside him, and he would unleash his fury on the demonic population of the Hellmouth.

He walked back to the old apartment, not knowing that a stunned Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara saw this entirely new evil looking Angel was back in their hometown. "Wills, get that curse or something ready. He's not looking to friendly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Broken

_**AN: It's a short chapter I know, but vital. A small angst warning for the end a bit. The song is called "Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby)"**_ **_by composer James Royce Shannon in 1914. It was sung and hummed by Angel and Lorne on the season 3 episode "Dad" when Angel was trying to figure out how to calm Baby Connor down._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A baby cries in the middle of the night. Crying why? No one knows. Maybe restless, maybe just to be fussy. The dutiful single father immediately attends to the baby. He give's the baby his bottle, doesn't work. Then he gives the baby his teddy bear, just ends up being thrown back into his face. He gets a bit frustrated, then tries to rock the baby._

_**Over In Killarney, Many years a go, Me Mither sang a song to me, In tones so sweet and low,**_

_About half an hour later, both father and son are asleep in a cocoon of warmth, love, and cherishment. Till another hour later, the baby wakes up the father in a shrill cry. The father jumps up with the baby in his arms and seemingly ready to fight the armies of hell itself. _

_**Just a simple little ditty, In her good ould Irish way,And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day.**_

_After an assessment that everything was okay, he sat back down with the baby crying out. He rolled his eyes and tried to hum a song to the baby, which made the baby nearly pierce the father's sensitive hearing. Next he started making a few funny faces, which made the baby still cry. So in his final move, his face transforms into that of a vampire._

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry!**_

_The vampire smiles as his child, now quiet and gurgling happily at the visage his father has on. Unlike most people, the baby doesn't see the evilness or fright the face brings to other people. The baby innocently reaches out to feel the ridges on his father's forehead. The vampire lowers his head and gently nuzzles the tiny baby hand._

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lul-la-by**_

_Suddenly, the scene changes now the vampire is with his friends in a hotel that's under siege of various humans, demons, and vampires. All after the baby. Each one has an agenda, but none work together as they all fight amongst themselves. _

_One of the friends then calls out to the group, "Ah, right, sun's down, vamps can come out, too. Wait, they're headed towards the bikers."_

_Then they start to discuss that the demons and bikers outside the hotel are fighting amongst themselves. They discuss standing their ground and fight to protect the baby from any harm. The father, though, has other ideas, "This isn't going to work."_

_One of this friends picks up a flamethrower and answers, "I checked it. It's primed and ready."_

_The father just replies, "Not the weapon, the plan."_

_They all then get into a heated discussion amongst each other. One says that finally someone acknowledged that the plane wont work. Another states that the father always runs in the first sign of trouble. The father just states that he will take the baby somewhere safe, away from the ongoing siege and fighting going on outdoors. Everyone else states it's not a good idea and he didn't hear anything. _

_He just states, "I heard you." _

_As he is about to leave them, a young sweet woman calls out to him, "Angel! Don't leave us."_

_The scene changes again to hospital. Angel and his friends are all gathered around the newly christened Connor. They are in awe at the sheer joy the baby exudes in all the people around him. One of Angel's friends brings in a stroller, "Got the best one a very small amount of money could buy."_

_They all let out an 'ah' and discuss the uncertain future they all have and vow to protect the baby at all costs. After making sure that the area around the hospital and hotel is safe for Angel and his child to travel, they make their way back home._

_**Oft, in dreams I wander to that cot a gain,I feel her arms a-hugging me as when she held me then.**_

_The scene changes once again and this time is played in a sort of time reel. Angel is told that his son was prophesied to be born, though his son's destiny is a bit obscured. Then the scene changes as Angel is helped out by his best friend, Cordelia, to take care of baby Connor. Smitten, attracted, and feeling love, he tries to take a chance a profess to want a relationship, he is stopped by a another man vying for Cordy's attention. Angel then solemnly walks away to be with his baby. Then one of Angel's closest friends dejectedly translates the prophecy: "The Father will kill The Son."_

_**And I hear her voice a hum-min' to me as in days of yore,When she used to rock me fast a-sleep outside the cabin door.**_

_The time reel still plays and Angel is trying to fight off his jealousy and decides to send Cordy and her beau to a Mexican vacation. He gives her a huge amount of cash to go wild, but basically it was to get her out. He already lost one girl, he doesn't need to be reminded of the pain of losing another. Everyone except the one who translated the prophecy, Wesley, helps Angel take care of his son. No one pays any mind to Wesley's erratic behavior and just keep going about their business._

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry!**_

_Then the scenes change to the worst. Fires are everywhere, earthquakes strikes the city, and the forces of evil converge to try and take Angel's son away from him. Angel's actions start to raise questions and suspicions among the entire team. Angel starts to drink more and more blood and start becoming more easily agitated going so far as to say his own son is annoying and throws a glass of blood to the wall. He finds out that his blood supply has been spiked with his own son's blood and goes out looking for answers. After threatening a few people, Angel is threatened by an unknown demon called Sahjhan. Sahjhan is a bit upset that Angel doesn't remember him and promises retribution. _

_The scene changes again to one of heartbreak. After finding out Wesley's betrayal, Angel goes on the warpath to get his son back. He is then cornered near a bridge with Holtz, Sahjhan, and Wolfram & Hart personnel. After a brief fight, Angel tells Holtz to protect Connor, giving Angel a chance to fight better. Then it changes, Sahjhan opens up a portal to Quor'Thor, a dark hell dimension. Holtz doesn't think twice and runs straight into the portal, and Angel tries to follow to get his son back. A bolt of energy strikes Angel head on, sending him flying back. He watches in horror as the portal closes up and takes his miracle child to an unknown land. Everyone else looks on the destroyed vampire and walk away. Angel is laid on the ground crying for the loss of his child. Unknown to everyone except Angel, the darkness he was always trying to hold back is released and Angel embraces his demonic dark side to get revenge and his son back. _

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lul-la-by**_

Angel wakes up in a cold sweat and looks around at his dark basement apartment. He recalls his dream/nightmare and breaks down once again feeling the loss of his baby boy. After a few minutes, Angel hardens up his heart and soul and feels the anger and bloodlust rush through his veins.

He recalls the impromptu conversation the night before between him, Spike, and Buffy about Buffy and Spike's activities. Even though Angel is devastated inside, he uses that pain, anguish, and anger to fuel the raging inferno brewing deep inside of him.

Angel checks to the time and sees that it is already sundown and get's up off his bed and gets ready. His mission was already set and all he needs to do is get people to research on how to open up dimensions. And he knows which people to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Angel steps out of his basement apartment and heads to the streets. This time he isn't copying his alter ego's personality. This time, he is just a broken father looking for a way to get his baby boy back.

He walks with a purpose to a certain store and people steer clear of the angry vampire. One mugger tried to rob Angel, but all Angel did was snap his neck and kept on walking. He isn't playing by any rules, and just let's his feet take him to his destination. Once he arrives at the store called the Magic Box, he hears the voices of the people inside discussing Angel's sudden and dark appearance back in Sunnydale. Some are worried that he is evil, others just question whether or not Angel is mentally stable.

Before he goes inside, Angel puts his hand in his pocket and gets out a small picture. He gazes at the picture of his son lovingly and gives it a kiss and a sad smile that he doesn't show anymore. A few tears roll down his cheek and Angel wipes them away. After a few minutes, he regains his composure. He tries to go inside and notices the door locked.

_I don't have time for this shit. _He thinks to himself, and does an unlikely move that startles and stuns everyone inside.

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Spike, and Tara are all inside in a heated debate about Angel in Sunnydale and his motives when a suddenly the front door is broken down and Angel storms inside. They all stand shock at sight of pure raw pain in Angel's eyes and each one of them know that something went wrong.

"I need your help," Angel states in a calm, yet sad voice. Giles was about to speak when pure anger rushes into Angel's eyes and he vamps out in an uncontrollable rage. "Shut your mouth and listen. First, I'm not Angelus. Second, if you Xander and you Giles so much suggests that I'm evil, I will beat you till you beg me to die. And finally, all of you will help me try to find away to Quor'Thor."

Anya was about to speak up when Buffy's anger takes over and she storms up to Angel and get's in his face, "Why should we help you? Huh? What is so bad that you break down a door and demand that we help you huh?" Angel lowers his head down, but Buffy yells at him again. "Answer me damn it! Why should all of us help your ass out?!?" She yells at him.

Angel then wearily picks his head back up and the whole room's collective breath's are sucked out at the sight of the normally strong, yet broody vampire's pain. The vampire standing before them was a changed one. The pain was even more intense than what Buffy was constantly feeling ever since she was resurrected.

Spike suddenly felt his sire's immense pain, sadness, and loss greatly and humbly made his way over to Angel and spoke in a soft voice that shocked the entire Scooby Gang, "Sire, what's wrong?"

By then tears were falling down Angel's eyes and he softly spoke, "My son." Even though Angel said it softly, the entire room heard the pain in Angel's voice and were once again shocked by what the broken vampire said.

"My son. Please help me get my son back." He broke down greatly and kneeled down, crying into his hands. Buffy, even though stunned at the huge revelation, felt Angel's pain through their own special bond. She immediately kneeled down with Angel, and drew him into her shoulder. Spike cried softly at the pain Angel was feeling and the room stood still as they saw a broken father cry for the loss of his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please read and review! **_


	4. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


	5. Allies pt 1

_**AN: I'm back! I have conquered my finals and the summer is here! Thanks to all that sent me support and well muse wanted to tackle this story. I was watching an episode of a show called "White Collar" (which BTW it a great show!) and muse struck with force. All these ideas ran in my head and now I want to put them down. I don't really like this chapter, so it's more of a filler to get to what I want to write. I do like the ending though! lol, 5 points to whoever guesses where I got the comment that was said near the end! Oh and I'm looking for a beta so if you know anyone or if you want to volunteer to be my beta, then let me know! Thanks to all that are still following!**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

A few hours later, Angel moved away from the group and was found in the back of the Magic Box. He was mentally drained, more so because he was still dealing with the fact that Buffy and Spike had sexual relationship. He sighed heavily as he thought of that again and he leaned against the wall next to where the knives were at. The entire room was dark, but with his superior night vision, Angel saw everything clearly. He felt numb from exposing his emotions to the group, something that he never did.

He walked deeper into the room and paused at the punching bag. He could smell Buffy's scent all throughout the room and he longed to spar with Buffy again. He missed her more than he would like to admit and he knew he could've helped her during when she needed him the most. He regretted not being involved more with Buffy after her resurrection, but he was afraid of the curse.

He chuckled, but it sounded hollow at the thought of the curse. After what he went through before Buffy's death, he knew it was now near to impossible to get that elusive moment. He could've helped out Buffy; and he should've after finding out that Buffy sought solace in the arms of Spike. Just thinking of the whole thing made him growl in anger.

He let the anger grow inside of him and circled the punching bag. He looked up to where the chain holding the bag was connected to the ceiling and figured that it could hold powerful hits—especially if Buffy smacked the bag around. He slowly took his long leather duster off and then took off his button down shirt. He threw both articles of clothing off to the side and once again circled the bag.

He allowed himself to feel the anger still brimming at the surface. He got into a fighting stance in front of the bag and threw out a tentative punch. The sand inside the bag easily absorbed the blow and the bag barely moved. Angel threw another punch and another punch, repeating the process to allow his anger to build. When a memory that he always tried to keep deep inside his mind surfaced, Angel snapped.

He unleashed a flurry of hits on the bag, releasing long hidden rage. The memory kept playing over and over in his mind, increasing the dark vampire's rage and sadness. He threw out rights and lefts—hooks and jabs, the bag shook violently with the force of Angel's hits.

XXXXXXX

Buffy looked away from a book she was researching to help Angel out and tried to locate said person. She had never seen that kind of sadness in a person. To her, Angel wasn't just a vampire, he was a person; man with the heart of a lion and a soul of a champion. She sometimes envied Angel when she thought of her former vampire. She envied the fact that he was mature enough to go on by himself and fight for redemption. But in reality, she was always secretly angry with herself. She could've convinced Angel to stay in Sunnydale to earn redemption by her side—the keyword being could've

But she always knew that Angel had to seek his redemption on his own. She was proud of Angel, no doubt about that, but she always wondered; _'what if Angel stayed?' _The "if" sometimes plagued her thoughts. When she saw him after her resurrection, she acted as if nothing was wrong with her, and she knew Angel knew she was lying. He didn't say anything though, letting her speak and answering when she asked him thing. She knew she was scared, but she wanted to show Angel that she was making it on her own.

In retrospect, she wanted to curl up on Angel's lap and weep her eyes out at being ripped out of heaven. She wondered if she did tell Angel what was really wrong with her, would she had falling into the allure and seduction that Spike had to offer. Once again, the "if" plagued her thoughts and Buffy shook her head to clear it away. She stood up and walked towards the back of the shop and heard grunting and the unmistakable sound of the punching bag being hit.

She looked around and noticed that everyone, except Spike since the blonde vampire left after his out-of-character crying moment, was engrossed in research. She looked back to the door that separated her training room and the shop and proceeded to walk inside.

XXXXXXX

The world fell away as Angel concentrated on the punching bag. His memory ran rampant, especially of a day in November. The bag's chain slightly groaned with the movements of the heavy bag, but Angel didn't pay any attention to it. He focused solely on the bag and the aggression still inside him.

He failed to notice that everything froze around him. Buffy was in the process of entering the training room and she was frozen in mid-step. He didn't notice the shadows growing more and more, till it was just as if a light was on Angel and the punching bag. He didn't notice the approaching footsteps that paused in the shadows.

Angel did notice a voice breaking his silence; a voice that shouldn't exist because the person with that voice was long gone. The voice of a friend that was long gone broke Angel's concentration. "Hey, is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?"

Angel stopped in mid-swing and slowly dropped his stance. In shock and disbelief, he slowly turned his head and his eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. The figure walked more into the light and Angel's jaw dropped in shock. He was wearing black pants, black dress shoes that were dull in color, a slightly dirty muscle shirt, an olive green button-down shirt, and a familiar brown jacket. The same mischievous smile graced his features and the blue eyes sparkled with mirth and deep down respect that Angel came to respect all those years back. The man walked right up to Angel and smiled the same devil-may-care smile. Angel in all his shock managed to find his voice and ask, "Doyle?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**_AN: I'll stop right here lol! Read and review! Any flames will be used to start up some BBQ!_**


	6. Allies pt 2

**AN: Another update! Oh yeah, let's party lol! I'm keeping this short, but first: thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going to keep this story short, but still to the point. So I need someone to help me out with a future smut scene. The rating will go up, but not yet. Another 5 points to the comment Doyle says before he leaves if anyone knows where I got it from lol! Oh and I apologize if it's slightly confusing. I meant for it to come out this way so I'm sorry if it's still confusing. It's all part of the plan lol!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTVS, Buffy and Angel would've been getting down and dirty like crazy lol!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah boyo, you may want ta close ye're mouth. A fly may go in there and I have a feeling that vampires, such as yerself, aren't fond of flies," Doyle quipped out as Angel stayed stock still with his eyes bulging out and his jaw hanging down.

Once the words registered in his mind, Angel quickly closed his mouth and slightly relaxed. Doyle walked over to him and extended his hand out. Angel ignored his hand and quickly grabbed the Irish half-demon in a brotherly hug. Both men slapped each in the back gently and let each other go after a few moments. Angel laughed in shock at seeing his friend alive and well.

"How—how are you here?" Angel asked in confusion.

Doyle laughed and looked up to the sky. "Seems like ya have an angel on your shoulder, no pun intended of course," he said as he walked over to a table near the punching bag.

Angel looked around the room and noticed that it was darker than when he came in. He turned to Doyle with the question clear in his eyes and the half-demon smiled. "We needed peace and quiet to speak, so I worked some mojo."

Angel walked over to stand next to Doyle, who was now leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, why are you here?"

Doyle exhaled and closed his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment and then looked over to Angel. "I'm here ta help you out… in a way," Doyle said cryptically.

"Help me out how and with what?" He asked while frowning.

"Angel, man, ya went off the deep end. And I'm not just talking about after what happened to your babe. I'm talking about the past year boyo," Doyle said as he straightened up and looked at Angel straight in the eye.

Angel sighed and looked down, ashamed of his actions from the previous year. Doyle immediately picked up on the vampire's shame and sadness and set out to ease the pain. "You did go off the deep end, that part is true, but it wasn't ye're fault, boyo." Doyle turned and walked towards the middle of the blue practice mat that Angel finally noticed. Once the Irishman stood in the middle, he turned around and thought out what to say. Angel walked over to Doyle, but paused next to the punching bag.

After a few moments of silence, Doyle breathed deeply and walked back over to another side of the training room. He opened a few weapon chests and rummaged through the contents. He made a sound of triumph and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. "It's not Irish whiskey, but it'll do," he muttered and opened the bottle. He took a huge gulp of the burning liquid and made a content sound as the liquid settled in his stomach. Angel just chuckled at Doyle's actions and waited for him to finish. "Damn, I missed that," Doyle said as he took another gulp of the whiskey. He then walked over to Angel while closing the bottle. He placed the bottle in his pocket and stood next to Angel and stared into the darkness. "Angel," he said after another moment of silence, "Ever wondered when everything went ta shit." Doyle said as a statement, not a question, but Angel answered nonetheless.

"All the time. I've always thought it was after that day in November."

Doyle shook his head but didn't look at Angel. "No boyo, that happened because it was already foreseen." He noticed Angel swiftly turning to him, but Doyle just stayed looking forward. "There are forces of good out there that have some ability to look into the future. Glimpses mostly, but still, it's a sneak peak. The powers have known about you and that day for some time, but it was still shrouded in mystery till that day." Doyle paused and turned his head to Angel. "Ye're the real deal, man. It was seen that you would stay with the slayer as human, but that was as far as the seers got. You proved everyone wrong with your decision, but of course things went to the crapper."

"The crapper; pretty interesting choice of words," Angel quipped.

"Yes I know, but it's the truth. The higher ups were impressed, but of course they way the show their appreciation is almost nearly how ye're demon, Angelus, shows his love," Doyle walked towards the punching bag and tapped it lightly. "Ye fell off ye're path after learning about the Shanshu business. Ye didn't have the hope or the drive that it was true, so it affected ye're game," Doyle sighed and grabbed the chain holding the punching bag. "Evil is always going to be around as long as the good is around, that ya know boyo. What ya don't know is that there is too much evil for the good ta fight. That's why ye went off the deep end and boarded the crazy train."

Angel looked confused and turned his head to Doyle. "I don't understand."

"Yes it's all confusing. Wolfram & Hart engineered your crazy moment the year before and the powers just sat on their arses and ignored everything." Doyle paused and smiled suddenly. "In other words, they fucked up." Doyle noticed Angel's still confused face, so he walked over to him. He clasped him on his shoulder before he spoke. "Just watch."

XXXXXXX

The back wall of the training room suddenly lit up as if a projector was playing, but it showed Angel's trial to save Darla. He saw himself killing the first opponent and then he saw himself facing his fears. The images paused and Doyle stood in front of him. "Right here, the powers actually worked flawlessly. The trials were meant to be a distraction while a very old and powerful spell was worked to put into motions Darla's pregnancy." The images changed to the night of passion with Darla that caused the pregnancy and the images stopped at Angel's mid thrust into Darla. Angel was glad he couldn't blush, but Doyle just chuckled in amusement. "Ah the moment of the 'miracle.' It was a spell that allowed ye're swimmers ta take hold of Darla's… well… landing pads ye could say." The images changed into the next morning when Angel awoke and was frightened when his soul felt as if it was being ripped away from his body again.

"There is the moment we fucked up," Doyle said as he broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Angel said, but he stayed looking at images.

"Because you were suppose ta know that ye're soul was bound to ya after that night," Doyle said nonchalantly. He heard Angel's unneeded exhalation and turned his head to see the surprised look on Angel's face. "Yep, ye were supposed to have been told the following night by my princess, but the vision was blocked by something. Cordy never received the vision and in turn, ye never knew."

The images changed once again to the night that Angel returned to Sunnydale and comforted Buffy after her mother's funeral. "That night was supposed ta go differently. That night ye were suppose ta help out Buffy with fighting Glory, but since that first vision was blocked, the Powers never saw fit ta send another one. So they fucked up because a few months later, Buffy died and you somehow fell in love with Cordy." Angel flinched a bit and saw Doyle's slight glare. "Don't worry—I forgive you for falling for my princess. She's irresistible that one is." Doyle dramatically shivered, but quickly returned back to the subject.

"Now do ya see why they fucked up? All of these events weren't supposed ta happen, but because it did, we had ta make due. Now the taking of Connor was preventable, but once again, something blocked the vision from making it ta Cordy," The images changed again to when Connor was taken. Angel closed his eyes from reliving the events, but his memory was vivid and he saw it nonetheless.

"The powers had a backup plan, but that was also erased from you finding it. Something didn't want ya ta raise Connor," Doyle said seriously as the images vanished and the shadows fell back into place.

Angel stayed silent and then rounded on Doyle. "So what do I have to do to get my son back?"

"Ya have ta find a spell. The spell is located in a book that you gave ta Giles. But only you can say the words of the spell," Doyle said a bit cryptically. Angel picked up on it and frowned slightly at Doyle.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not saying everything?" He asked his friend.

"Because I'm trying ta build suspense," Doyle said chuckling. He sighed and got serious once again. "Once the spell is performed, everything will change. It's basically performing a huge time fold. The same thing that the Oracles did ta take back ye're day is what you're going ta do. Only difference is that ye're going back in time. Right before Connor was born."

Doyle walked towards the door that led to the Magic Box but stopped to finish telling his message to Angel. "Ye have ta make sure that Connor and Buffy meet. You will need her help so make sure that happens. Things will get clearer once that happens, otherwise ye're fucked. And remember this; not everything is what it seems."

"What the hell does that mean and why does it sound so familiar?" Angel asked in confusion.

Doyle just smiled mysteriously and shrugged. "See ya around boyo." He walked through the door and the light returned to the room. Everything unfroze and Buffy walked through the door as if no one came out through there.

She saw Angel's pensive look directed behind her and she looked around her. "What—what's wrong?"

"_A book that I gave to Giles," _Angel muttered to himself. He racked his memories and almost as if a light bulb went off over his head, Angel's eyes sparkled as he remembered. "Follow me," he said to Buffy and walked out of the training room with Buffy behind him.

He spotted Giles rummaging through a bookcase and Angel approached him. "Giles," he said startling the old man. Giles jumped a bit and turned to Angel. "Do you still have the Pergamum Codex?"

Giles nodded and took off his glasses. "Why do you ask?"

"I know how to get Connor back. Where's the book?"

"It's back at my flat," Giles said as he placed his glasses back on and started for the door. Angel followed him and Buffy followed both men. Right before they reached the door, Spike barreled inside with a demon on top of him. He growled and grabbed the demon's head and twisted. The demon's lifeless body flopped over Spike and he pushed it aside.

"Stupid bugger," he muttered to himself. He looked up to Giles, Angel, Buffy, and her friends as they came around to him. "We have a problem."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Read and Review please!**


	7. Allies pt 3

**AN: This note is going to be short. Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, or Favorited this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"What's the problem?" Asked Angel as he saw Spike get up and brush himself off.

"Demons; a whole bugger lot of them!" He growled out as he took out a stick that was lodged into his hair. "It's like the buggers just came in swarms."

"Where were they at?" Giles asked as he walked back to the counter and retrieved a sword. At the same time, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Tara, and Anya all ran to the back of the shop to grab weapons. Buffy walked over to the counter and Giles handed her a stake and a small knife. She slid the knife into her back pocket and tightly grabbed the stake. Spike looked back at Giles after he finished dusting himself off.

"They're in front of the bloody shop. They were clamoring on about 'taking revenge on the one in black,' which I think is you mate," Spike explained and pointed at Angel.

Angel frowned and thought back to who it might've been that he killed. The only one that came to mind was the mugger that tried to rob him hours ago. He groaned suddenly as he remembered not picking up a human vibe on him. "Damn," he said to himself quietly. Suddenly, a dark, yet loud challenging growl erupted from Angel's throat startling everyone inside. "This is the last thing I need," he mumbled. He reached around behind him and produced a small, yet elegantly designed dagger.

He flipped the dagger on his hand and the handle fell perfectly into his awaiting palm. He tossed the dagger up and caught it by the blade and started forward. Buffy and Spike looked at each other and shrugged and then proceeded to follow Angel. Xander looked to the others and shrugged also. "I don't want to miss Dead-Boy getting the snot kick out of him," he quipped out and followed the other three out. The remaining members of the Scooby Gang just followed Xander out.

As soon as they stepped out into the streets, they noticed Angel flinging the wicked-looking dagger into the demon that was speaking. The demon gurgled as the dagger penetrated its neck and Angel stayed calm as he looked at the other remaining demons. The demons were green in appearance and wore dark colored clothing. Giles counted in total of 10 demons and he knew Buffy, Angel, and Spike were going to need help. He could tell they seemed strong in appearance by the way the demons carried themselves and he had to somehow get weapons to the three.

"Dawn, Willow, Tara; go inside and grab as many weapons as you can," he said to three without taking his eyes off the small group of demons. Suddenly one of the demons roared a battle cry and charged into Angel, taking itself and the dark vampire to the floor. Spike leapt over the door and tackled himself into two of the demons. Buffy was immediately circled in and she looked around her.

"Well—who's first then?" She quipped out and quickly roundhouse kicked an approaching demon. Giles and Xander quickly ran over to help out Buffy and they both managed to get two of the demons that crowed around Buffy. Xander struck one of the demons with a punch, but the demon quickly recovered and backhanded Xander to the floor. Giles ducked an incoming kick, then he quickly kneed the demon in the stomach. Taking advantage of the crouched positing of the demon, he punched it across the face, but the demon quickly recovered and tackled Giles to the ground. Anya yelped as she noticed a demon approaching her and she ran inside the store.

Angel kicked the demon off of him and vamped out as soon as he stood up. The demon stood up and flashed his razor sharp teeth and wicked-looking claws and Angel narrowly avoided a swipe of the claws. He ducked as the demon jumped up to try and strike Angel with a spinning back kick. Angel took advantage and kicked the demon's legs off the floor as soon as it landed. He then jumped on the demon and started to pummel it with punches.

Spike rolled to the side to avoid one of the demons, but he failed to see the other demon behind him. The demon grabbed Spike from behind and tossed him on top of Angel, knocking him off the demon he was punching. The two other demons followed and helped their comrade up, just as Buffy was thrown right into the two vampires. Xander and Giles soon followed and the five looked around as the 10 demons circled them. They growled and flashed their fangs and claws, while Angel responded equally by flashing his fangs and growling challenging. Spike followed as well and both master vampires stood side by side, ready to take on the challenge.

Just then, Angel scented a familiar scent and he looked around. He didn't see anyone or anything, but he knew the scent of that person. Even though he wasn't on good terms with that person, he was well-aware of the brutal fighting skills that person had.

Summoning all of his strength and speed, Angel ran over to two demons, starting the fight up again. The two demons were shocked and surprised at the speed of Angel and he managed to knock them both down. Angel quickly stood up and quickly glanced around. He saw Spike take on one of the demons in one-on-one combat and he then looked at Buffy. He noticed that Buffy stayed near Xander and Giles and together the three formed a well-balanced team. He quickly glanced at Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Anya coming out of the Magic Box armed to the teeth and they quickly started throwing weapons to Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Giles. Since he was too far away, Angel settled for unarmed combat, but he noticed that he was close enough to grab the dagger that he used to kill the leader with.

Because he was thinking too much, Angel failed to notice one of the demons sneaking up behind him. The demon pushed Angel into the demon that was facing the vampire and Angel walked right into a powerful punch. He fell down hard and stared up dazedly to the two demons. They growled in joy and were about to tear into the vampire when another person jumped into the battle. The person stood in front of Angel and swung a mighty claymore around, pushing the demons back. Angel quickly shook off his momentary daze and stood up. He looked at the person and stifled a groan. The person was wearing clothes similar to him. He could tell that the shirt the person wore was his favorite maroon silk shirt and he could tell that they shoes were his as well. If he were still a betting man, he would've guessed that those were his pants as well. He looked up to the familiar deep, dark water blue eyes and he groaned out loud as he noticed the identical hair style mirrored his own.

"What are you doing here, Groo?" He asked as he avoided a kick from one of the demon and managed to punch it to the ground.

"I have come at the behest of my princess," the Groosalugg replied back. He embedded his claymore into one of the demons and he managed to unsheathe Angel's favorite sword from the scabbard that was across his back. He threw the sword over to Angel and Angel caught the sword with ease and he slashed another demon across the chest.

Angel and Groo then each embedded their swords into the remaining demon. They both kicked the demon away and ran over to help the others.

"Is that my clothes you're wearing?" Angel asked as they ran over to the others.

"No it is not. My princess purchased this attire from a place called the Mall. The place is a strange area," Groo commented back as both he and Angel took over the battle. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, and the others managed to kill four of the demon, but four remained. The held their group as Angel and the strange man that appeared out of nowhere stopped and turned to look at each other.

"And she also convinced you to cut your hair like mine?" Angel asked with annoyance lacing his tone.

"She said 'it's a look' but she did not elaborate much about it," Groo said with smile gracing his handsome features. Angel just groaned and turned to the remaining demons.

"Since you're here to help, let's go," Angel said as he charged into the remaining demons. Groo followed closely behind raising up his claymore just as Angel slashed down with his sword.

**XXXXXXX**

**Read and Review plz!**


	8. Note!

**_I'm coming back! Yes, I have gotten all of you're emails and reviews and I thank you all! It's gonna take me some time, but I will come back. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. I apologize for the huge time that I've been gone. I've been dealing with things and I've just barely gotten them under control. That and my muse decided tyo take an extended vacation. But not to fear, for everything is coming back. Till then, check out my friend's stories; his name is philly cheese dude. And he recently started on a new story called "Unexpected Allies." Go show him some love! See you guys soon!_**

**_Jay_**


End file.
